Man's Best Friend
by Dark Angel3
Summary: Max visits Logan, and meets a new freind of his. Rated PG for language.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfic, except for Elmo, who I will lend to anybody if they ask me first.  
  
Max was on her bike, a package in her backpack. Her dark brown curls were flying back in the wind. Her hat was down in front of her face. -Damn, why did I let him see our faces?- She reached the intersection where she would turn onto Cherry Street. Max looked up only slightly, keeping her face under the brim. The street looked clear. She pedaled on forward, but suddenly there was a crash and she went sprawling into the center of the intersection. Max leapt up immediately. -Lydecker's got me. His car hit me. I'm good as dead.-   
  
"Max!" A familiar voice called out. "Sorry! You okay?"  
  
She spun around, her hat still down in her eyes; ready to run at any moment. -Sketchy!-  
  
"Sketch! Watch where you're going! Do you need to take that introductory class again?" Max was speaking quickly, trying not to show her nervousness. Sketchy just laughed.  
  
"What's up with you? It looks like you've just escaped from prison! Chill out, Max. How'd you just get up like that? If it was me, I woulda been laying there for at least five minutes groaning."  
  
"It wasn't you."  
  
Max composed herself and walked coolly over to Sketchy, weaving in and out of the active traffic. She grabbed her bike, which was stuck to Sketch's and carried it easily over to the sidewalk. Sketchy followed.   
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Max tried to untangle the bikes.  
  
"Lift up those bikes like you're superwoman!" Sketchy grabbed Max's arm, feeling her muscle. "Did that wheelchair guy buy you some kinda gym?"  
  
Max shrugged off his hand easily. "Yeah, he did." She got back up on her slightly bent bike and pedaled away. "Don't forget to take that biking course again!" -Maybe I should listen to Sketch. I need to relax. I only live once, why live in fear?- She thought. But another voice, somewhere in the small section of her mind, called sense responded. -Because if you aren't careful, you won't have a life.- She brushed that off and sped over to the apartment she was delivering the package to. She rang the doorbell. An old woman came to the front door, with the nastiest look on her face.  
  
"Delivery from Jam Pony Express." Max smiled sweetly. The woman just grunted and grabbed the package. The door slammed. Max shrugged, smiling. That's the fourth time this week. She took the clipboard the woman was supposed to sign, and forged a signature. For once, something she was good at that wasn't involved in her training. And now for a visit to see Logan. -I wonder how he's doing…- Max hadn't seen him in two weeks. Her work and her seizures had been keeping her busy enough.  
  
When she got to his apartment door, she heard a jingle, like a key chain. Her first thought was Bling, but when she opened the door, a giant black shadow leapt onto her. Her first instinct was to throw it across the room, but then she realized it wasn't a human, and that took her by surprise. She winced as her back hit the hardwood floor.  
  
"Elmo!" Max heard Logan yell. The huge Rottweiler was snarling in her face. Logan had wheeled into the front room. He was laughing.  
  
Max turned her head to face Logan and scowled. "Elmo?"  
  
"It means protector. It was also my favorite Sesame Street character when I was little." Logan was smiling, despite Max's scowl. "I was afraid you'd kill him when you came in."  
  
Max shrugged. "My brain processes quicker than most people's. I figured out it was a dog before I hit the floor. Now get him off of me, Or else I'll do it myself."  
  
Logan laughed again and whistled. Elmo wagged his tail and jumped off Max, onto Logan. His wheelchair tipped back, but Max was already behind him, and she pushed it back to normal position.   
  
"We still haven't trained him to not jump."   
  
Max smirked and walked around up in front of Logan. "So what's his point?"  
  
"He's a 'guard dog'. He also is trained to help the disabled." Logan scratched Elmo's ears. Max nodded, apparently amused.   
  
"So what have you been doing? Sorry I couldn't some visit more often. Work and seizures are a bitch."  
  
"Training a dog, doing my cable hacks. Not much." -While I'm in this chair, I can barely do anything…-  
  
"Good. Can I talk to the dog for a minute? He needs to get used to me coming in." Max put a hand on Elmo's head, he growled. Logan laughed. "You have canine genes too?"  
  
Max smirked and sat down in front of Elmo. "Alright, big guy. I'm going to be coming in here more often. So get used to me. Or I won't be as nice as I'm being now. Got that, Mo?" Elmo whined and put his ears back. "Good boy." Max smiled and stood up. Logan looked surprised. "What?"  
  
"Could you help train this dog?"   
  
"Like I said, seizures and work are a bitch. Gotta get back to Jam Pony, Normal's gonna throw a fit. Maybe I should drug his coffee."   
  
Logan tried to hide his disappointment. -I don't get to see anyone but Bling. Why doesn't she come more often?- He sighed. "See you later, then."  
  
-Poor guy. Stuck in that chair all day. Maybe I should stay and hang out some more, but I'd probably lose my job, get bored, and most likely both. He's lucky he's cute or else I wouldn't come at all.- Max smiled at herself. "I'll come tomorrow, I promise." She bent down and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. "See you then." She turned around and went out the door with a wave.  



End file.
